Legend of Peter
by skittle12345q
Summary: let me know about ideas feedback etc
1. Chapter 1

THE LEGEND OF PETER

**BY JULIANA SHERMAN**

CHAPTER 1

Peter slinked out of the woods, keeping close to Murtaugh. "Where to?" Peter asked his father."Varden" was the grunted reply. Peter was almost identical of Murtaugh, save for his hair. His hair was a shade blacker and flatter against his head. The only difference was their eyes. While Murtaugh had cold brown eyes, Peter had icy blue eyes. Peter was unique. He could switch from human to vampire, a trait he had inherited from his half vampire, half witch mother. He was also a shape shifter and an _hijan_. translated as 'secret one'in the elven tongue, a _hijan _was one who was a weapon of surprise. They crept along beside their master, virtually undetectable, ready to attack on the slightest hint of danger. Using all of his skills, Peter had found a golden dragon egg. He gasped. Murtaugh smiled. "What?" demanded Peter, still trying to get over the shock of finding such a rare and amazing object.

"I believe that Thorn mated" Murtaugh responded. Thorn was Cahiel's dragon, blood-red in color, and a fiery temper.

"With who?".

"Crystal" his father replied, naming the dragon that was bonded with his mother. Crystal was true to her name, a pure white dove of a dragon, the complete oposite of the tempermental, raging, red Thorn.

"Does that mean that this egg," Peter held up the shining round object, "is _mine_?"

"It is possible."

Peter took a deep breath. It was amazing. he could feel the heart beating from inside the egg. He stroked it, feeling an odd sense of protection come over him.

Abruptly, there was a faint rustling in the bushes. Baring his slightly pointed teeth, Peter drew out his dagger, which had a coating of black widow poison on its blade, he hurdled behind Murtaugh. Murtaugh caught the hint, and drew his blood-red sword. Peter hissed a warning, seconds too late. Soldiers burst from behind nearby trees and bushes, armed with glinting swords and murderously looking spikes, with flecks of white and pink that looked horribly like flesh.

Peter groaned. His head was killing him. Looking around, he realized he was in some sort of cell.

Meanwhile, Murtaugh wasn't faring that much better. He had been tortured relentlessly and mercilessly for hours on end. He had been whipped, thrown into a ditch full of spiders, and was forced to drink his own blood. And those were the nicest they had done to him.

He didn't know for sure who the soldiers worked for, but he had a pretty good guess who. _Rose._ Daughter of the now dead Galbatorix, her ambition was to wipe out everyone and everything that stood in her way to become queen. It didn't help that a solid black dragon egg hatched for her. It gave her even more power. The dragon had a sickeningly sweet name, like a strong perfume: Fallen Petal

Murtaugh was in a small cell, barely large enough to lie down in. Footsteps echoed toward him, slowly coming closer. He could distinctly hear the metallic clink of the spikes. Maybe even the same ones that had struck down Peter before he could defend himself back in the forest. As the footsteps came closer, Cahiel gritted his teeth and succumbed to the torture that was coming, one that he had been waiting on for years.

Peter suddenly woke to the sound of an agonized scream. He tried to cover his ears, jerking them back with alarm when it stung. Scrutinizing them, he saw that they were covered with blood. Again. Another scream echoed through the cells. With his sharpened senses, Peter could tell whose scream it belonged to. He sighed. How did he get into this mess? He should have known that the soldiers were there. Magic was the easiest explanation. Another scream. Another sigh from Peter. " damn it all why can't Murtaugh shut up already?" he hissed to himself. More footsteps coming towards him. "Great," he mumbled, bracing himself for more tourture. He snorted with hopelessness. Once the old guard left, the new guard said "how ya doin' kid?"

Breathing hard, Murtaugh looked up to see what his next tormenting would be. With an evil grin, the soldier swung the spikeball. It hit him full force at the side of the head. Blood poured from the wound like a faucet. Cahiel screamed in agony as waves of pain ripped through him, raging and throbbing as if there was a wildfire flowing through his veins. The soldier raised the ball again, but a voice stopped him. It sent shudders down his spine as he remembered that terrible voice. "Go and put him in the Chamber of Torture, where we ended his brothers life." Said Rose with an evil grin.

Peter stared at the guard, his mouth hanging open. It was the Stranger. He was the only one who had successfully passed all the tests by Rose herself. That was because he didn't know about The Hidden Ones until after his tests. After learning about the Hidden Ones, he promptly switched sides. He was the most valuable spy Peter had. The Stranger grinned. "Hey," The Stranger said, "I'm trying to keep tabs on everyone here. Don't think that you'll be left out. Here." He suddenly said, shoving a bottle of whiskey and a plate full of food into his cell. "Gotta keep yer strength up, 'specially in a place like gis" His voice was getting more and more slurred, until he unexpectedly passed out drunk. Peter was about to take a bite of the mouthwatering food, when he heard a bloodcurdling scream, one that he had heard only once before. The scream that ment they were close to death.

Murtaugh screamed again. He had never in his life felt this much agony. The blades felt that they were on fire as they stabbed into his body.

"Enough" said Rose coldly. The soldiers sheathed their swords and watched as Murtagh collapsed to the ground. His blood quickly made a puddle on the stony ground around him. Breathing heavily, he lifted his head, only to have it slammed down as a spiked fist slammed down on his cheek. More blood poured. He cried out as another fist slammed down on his stomach."Hell. To. You" he gasped out as 20 fists slammed into his face and knocked him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Peter was running. Running hard. _Thank the gods my mom's half vampire. _ He thought as he ran. All of a sudden he ran into something. Something hard. He looked up into the face of Nick, a pure blood vampire. "Help me. They're killing him," Peter gasped out. Nick just stared. His eyes were red and filled with shock, sorrow, and hunger. As one, both of their eyes moved to Nick's hands. They were covered with a red substance. Blood. Peter automatically crouched forward becoming his vampire self. Bad mistake. As soon as he had, the blood sent slammed into his nose. Peter's scarlet eyes went round as they both turned toward the lifeless body of the Stranger.

When Murtaugh opened his eyes, he was in a cell yet again; the only change was the blood-soaked cement beneath him. Down the passage, he heard raised voices. Ones he knew. _They're here. _Whether or not that was a good or bad thing, he didn't know. He closed his eyes in pain. Either way, he had no strength. He would take what came.

Peter, shaking, looked at Nick, who in turn looked back at him. Nick swallowed hard. "I couldn't help it". he murmured. But Peter wasn't listening. His eyes were locked on The Stranger, where blood was still pooling around his head. He stared at the luscious red substance, his mouth watering. With a moan, Peter scrambled backwards, fighting the instinct to sink his fangs into The Strangers throat. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms grabbed him from around the waist, hoisting him up into a tree and away from the body. Looking up, he saw the leopard-child, Jenice. She was a shape-shifter. Long ago a wizard had blessed her with the power of shape-shifting when she had helped get rid of a wolf-pack that was terrorizing a village. She hardly ever felt the need to shape-shift, perfering her golden coat than nearly hairless, but she would sometimes be human, like she was now.

In her human form, she had long, flowing brown hair like the trees she lived in, and her eyes were amber, almost golden, the same color her eyes where when she was in her natural state.

"thanks" Peter gasped out. Now that he was in control, and the blood-scent not so strong, he phased back to a human, while Jenice phased into her true form: a gracefull golden leopard. She gave a curt nod before bounding away into the trees. Peter shook his head with exhaustion, and noticed with aprehension that Nick was slowly coming towards him.

Murtaugh started when the door of his cell, made of heavy wood, was suddenly blasted off its hinges.


End file.
